warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Birdheart
Birdheart is a softRevealed on the wiki midnight black she-cat with green eyesRevealed on BlogClan wiki. She has wide earsRevealed on the wiki and a fluffy tailRevealed on the wiki. Birdheart's Suffer Episode 1 Birdpaw is seen as an apprentice. She is hunting a mouse. She quickly leaps at it, catching it. Briarleap comes out of the bushes, and asks her if she caught anything. She replies yes, and asks if Icepaw passed too. Briarleap replies that he did, and Icepaw appears. The white tom asks her if she caught anything. Birdpaw counts her prey, including a mouse, two shrews and a bird. Icepaw congratulates her on her prey. Birdpaw thanks him. Back at camp, Echostar announces a clan meeting. She tells the clan that three apprentices are ready to become warriors. Birdpaw, Icepaw and Willowpaw step forward. She gives Willowpaw the name of Willowdapple, and Icepaw the name Icefoot. Birdpaw closes her eyes and pray it's a good name. She is given the name Birdheart. The clan cheer for the new warriors. Birdheart looks around. She finds her old mentor Leafbreeze running towards her. She congratulates her for becoming a warrior. Birdheart thanks her for training her and being her mentor. Leafbreeze tells her to enjoy being a warrior. She says that she needs to go to her vigil. Willowdapple welcomes her and asks her that it's great being a warrior. Birdheart agrees and says it's awesome. Icefoot says he hope the senior warriors don't complain. They laugh at his joke. Icefoot and Birdheart agree with Willowdapple's comment as they pad to the warriors' den. Hazelberry tells them about their nests as she exits the den. They thank her as she says no problem. Icefoot tells them to have a good night, then corrects himself as good day. Birdheart tells him good night Ice''foot and they laugh. Birdheart wakes and stretches. Icefoot asks where's Willowdapple but there's no sign of her. Birdheart pads out of the den and cats are gasping. Birdheart shivers as she and Icefoot are chosen for the battle. He puts his tail on Birdheart's shoulder. He assures that it will be fine. But Birdheart asks him if he's crazy because it's ''badgers ''and Willowdapple won't be coming. Willowdapple waves goodbye and tells them to not get injured. Birdheart murmurs that she hopes they will win this battle. Icefoot assures her that it's ''fine and they will. When Skyfur is attacked by badgers, Leafbreeze orders Birdheart to fetch help from camp. She runs, and tells Echostar that Skyfur is attacked. Echostar sighs and sends Spotnose, Firedrift, Sunrise and Bushfern. The five cats rush out and go to the place where Skyfur was attacked. Birdheart follows the rest of the cats carrying Skyfur's body. She is feeling guilty that she couldn't save him. At Skyfur's vigil, Echostar announces that ForestClan needs a new deputy. She declares Birdheart is the new deputy of ForestClan. She is shocked about the news, and is about to protest but Echostar tells her to be proud. Birdheart stammers that she is proud to serve ForestClan as a deputy. As soon as the ceremony finishes, Icefoot is amazed as congratulates her greatly. Birdheart thanks him. Willowdapple says she'll do a great job. Episode 2 :Coming soon Trivia Interesting Facts * Birdheart's parents are unknown. Sandy likes to think they are dead, or rogues/loners. * She will have a mate, the name is unknown (spoiler alert) Mistakes Coming soon Charart Quotes Kin Sister: WillowdappleRevealed in Birdheart's Suffer, Episode 1: Living (As Birdheart's Suffer) Brother: IcefootRevealed in Birdheart's Suffer, Episode 1: Living'' (As Birdheart's Suffer)'' References and Citations Category:She-Cat Category:ForestClan (BS/S) Category:Birdheart's Suffer characters Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Deputy